Never Leave Your Side: Friends or Enemies?
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: It's been a full year since the wedding of Holly and Benjamin, but something is wrong. Ray has been plagued by nightmares since the invasion of GB. Even then, the oldest enemy of Ray rises against him. THIS IS IT! THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AN EVIL BEGINS NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Due to constant PM requests for another part, I've decided "What the hell? Why not another story? I've got plenty to work with so lets get started!"**

**I'm glad that so many people like this story series!**

**OCs shall always be accepted too! (NAME, DESCRIPTION, GOOD/EVIL, BOY/GIRL, HUMAN/ANIMATRONIC)**

**BTW: Everyone looks the same as before...**

Ray was running through the streets of Florida during the attack of GB, along with his comrades at his side. The explosions were all around them as they ran towards what looked like shadowy figures in the distance. All the sudden, his allies began to turn to ash into the wind until he was left. Ray began looking around frantically for his comrades, until he heard a familiar voice laughing. "I'm back..." the voice of the oldest enemy of Ray said. Macross. Before Ray could say anything, his friends and family appeared around him. This gave him a sense of hope, but he then looked at his animatronic friends and family. Black eyes with white dots and black blood dripping around them. They then turned on the human friends and family and were soon surrounding him. Before he could react, Foxy pounced at him with her fangs dripping black blood until...

"AHHH!" Ray yelled as he shot up from the bed, drenched in sweat. Foxy awoke to see her husband with a look of terror across his face and sweaty. "Honey? What's wrong? What happened?" Foxy began asking as Ray leaped from the bed and grabbed his revolver. "Where's Rocky? Is Holly okay? Is Ben okay? Where are the others?" he kept asking as he loaded the pistol frantically, dropping the occasional bullet. Foxy got up from the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders from behind and began trying to relax him. Ray let his guard down as his wife's soothing voice calmed him down. Ray then sat back on the bed, his head in his hands as Foxy continued. "Thanks Foxy," Ray said as she stopped and sat next to him. "Ray, what's wrong? You've been like this for a while now. Are the nightmares back?" Foxy asked, concerned for her husband's health. Ray sighed as he prepared to tell his wife about the nightmare. "I was back in the skirmish in Florida. But, something was different. You were there, but not _really _there. You had black eyes with white dots and... you attacked me," Ray said, placing his head back into his hands. Foxy looked concerned about her husband. A nightmare where the one he loved attacked him so violently? "Ray, I promise that'll never happen. You made a promise to me that you'd never let me go, and you've always kept your word. So I'm making that same promise. Now, come on back to bed," Foxy said, kissing Ray on the cheek and returning to her spot in the bed. Ray smiled and laid next to his wife and went back to sleep. But Ray couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling of that something was coming for him and his family, again.

The sounds of metal clanging and drills echoed throughout the abandoned workshop. Alice limped from one table to the other with tools in her hands and around her waist. As she cursed about Ray shooting her in the calf, she was fixing two giant metal heaps on the operating tables. As she welded one, the other activated. The robot began to power on as it leaned upward from the table. It began scanning the area, until it noticed Alice welding. "Who... Are... You?" the robot barely managed to say. Alice shot around to see the animatronic active. She smiled devilishly and said, "I'm... your creator. You all became out of order, so I repaired you." The animatronic sat there for a moment, letting the information sink in. Then it turned to her again and asked, "Who... Am... I?" Alice smiled and said, "You name is Golden Freddy, and this... is Golden Bonnie. You two are both powerful brothers of course!" She then gestured to the other animatronic on the table. Golden Freddy watched as Alice returned to her work on GB. Occasionally, she'd stop and check on Goldie and sometimes fix his voice box. In no time, he was able to speak full sentences with ease. He also regained his memories, all except the ones about his creator which were replaced with Alice. "So, Ray won and killed everyone? Fuck me, that sucks. What about my costume?" Goldie said as he gestured to his exoskeleton. Alice then gestured with her back to him to a workbench. It was a spare Toy Freddy's costume painted gold. "Ugh," Goldie said as he put it on. Suddenly, he heard Alice begin to curse as she burned herself. "Shall I repair him?" Goldie offered, with Alice nodding 'yes'. Goldie then began to work on his brother with ease, as Alice left the room. She walked down a hallway to a secret room, where the others were. Macross, Chica, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy. Alice smiled as she dragged Macross' body towards the room where she'd set up shop. Goldie watched as she threw his body onto the table and began working. Alice was also working on microchips on the side. Goldie noticed them and asked, "What are those?"

"These are microchips, specially designed for Ray's animatronic comrades. Get these into their suits, and they'll lash out at anyone who isn't an animatronic. Get one of these into Foxy, and she'll turn on him instantly. Once he's gone, I'll finally have my revenge and take over the world with my new animatronic army!" Alice said as she laughed evilly. Goldie just rolled his eyes and said, "That was, by far, the most cliche villain speech I've ever heard. By far." Alice shot a glare at him and said, "Oh shut up and fix your brother."

**There you go! The gears of evil are grinding as they plan to kill Ray once more. And yes Goldie, you are right about that speech. That was pretty crappy and cliche. SEE YOU GUYS LATER! ( watch?v=k6JHaBVySTA)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ray's alarm clock went off in his ear and making him grab it and throw it out a window. He wasn't in the mood for alarms as he got up from his bed. Yet another sleepless night filled with nightmares. Ray stood from his bed, stretched, and made his way to the showers. As he came to the door, he heard it already in use. "Rocky?" Ray said as he knocked, only to earn a response from his wife saying, "Hurry up and get in here!" Ray smiled as he walked into the bathroom and into the shower with his wife.

30 minutes later, Ray and Foxy walked out of the bathroom. Both were out of breath and covered in water. "Okay *pant* that was *pant* great," Foxy said in between breathes. Ray walked to the bedroom and put on normal clothes. Ever since Ray opened the chain of 'Foxy's Pizza', they moved from the pizzeria and to a normal house. He'd get two checks, one for him and one to mail to Holly. Since the wedding Holly and Benjamin decided to live in Florida. Ray would always mail Holly the checks so she'd never have to work for her family. Ben, on the other hand, decided to become a US marshal like his father. It made Harry and Roxanne proud, but Holly worried for his safety. But Ray always assured her by saying, "He survived GB, an army of evil animatronics, and me. He'll be fine." This always made Holly laugh and it always reassured her.

Ray walked out to the sunny day and sat on the deck. They'd moved to a rural Colorado area with plenty of trees and complete silence. It was paradise for his family and himself. He chopped wood, hunted with Rocky, and was able to spend time with Foxy again. Ray sat down in a wooden chair and stared into the woods, listening to the distance sounds of the wildlife. But something was bothering him though. He promised to tell her about that terrible night of terror, but he didn't know how to tell her. He knew the question would come up the next time she'd see him. Unfortunately, that day was coming sooner than he thought. "Okay honey, I'm off to pick up Ben and Holly at the airport. I'll be back in a half-hour," Foxy said as she walked out the door. Holly had called Ray last night and said that a new investigation had meant that Ben needed to come to Colorado. He smiled as he remembered the phone call very well. He leaned back in his chair as he waited for Foxy to return with Holly and Ben. All the while, he tried to think of an easy way to tell her about the events.

Ray had fallen asleep in the chair, when he heard Foxy say, "Ray! We're home!" Ray lazily wiped his eyes as he stood from the chair to see Holly and Ben with Foxy. Ray slid open the door to greet his daughter and son-in-law. "Hey baby, it's great to see you again. Ben, you're still a jackass from last we saw each other," Ray said as he hugged Holly and shook Ben's hand. Rocky came running downstairs from his room to hug his big sis. The five of them sat at the table to talk about their recent events. "Well, Ben's assignment is to track down some woman that was in cahoots with GB. But for some reason, the other three have disappeared. They've gone completely off the radar and now no one has any info for Ben. But other than that, what have you guys been up to?" Holly said. Ray sat for a moment, and finally said, "We'll, other than your mother and I having sex in the shower this morning, nothing has really happened." Foxy had covered Rocky's ear and elbowed Ray in the shoulder. "Saw that one coming," Ray laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. Holly and Ben laughed for a moment, until Holly asked the question Ray dreaded the most. "Dad, what happened 'that night'? You know, the night you met mom?"

Ray sat in his chair for a moment, then finally told the story:

"You mother was placed out of order. I was a night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and being payed little to none. But I needed the job and the money, so I took the job without hesitation. My first night, Freddy and his friends caught me off guard and attacked me. Bonnie knocked me out cold and he and Chica were planning on stuffing me into a Freddy suit. I managed to free myself and jump into 'Pirate's Cove', where your mother was hiding from Freddy and the others. When I saw your mother for the first time, I knew she was the one for me. She'd been abused and raped by the others for quite some time, and all I did was liberate her. The others, on the other hand. Didn't like being made a fool. So, the one called Golden Freddy called in mercenaries and attacked us at a different pizzeria. We lost some good friends, but we were able to soon push them back. They had managed to kidnap your mother, but we ended up driving a Swat van through the front door and started fighting. We defeated them and we've never heard from them since."

Ray left out the part about tying them up and leaving them to burn alive. Even that part haunted Ray, even to that day. "So yeah, that's how your mother and I met and the story behind 'that night'." Holly looked at her father with a quizzical look and said, "Apparently, you're famous to animatronics everywhere because of what you did. Was Goldie that evil?" Ray looked to the floor, then back to her and said, "Anyone who hurts your mother is evil." Foxy blushed as she hugged her husband with a smile. Holly smiled at her parents as she held Ben's hand under the table. "So, why did you guys move here?" Ben asked finally. "Like you said, we became famous for what we did to Goldie and GB. I was being hassled by the press, until I couldn't take it anymore. So we moved here, and I haven't seen a single news van or interviewer since then," Ray replied with a smile as he held Foxy close. Ben laughed as he stood to get their bags from the car. Ray also walked with him to help him. "So Ray, what would you think if Holly and I had a child?" Ben asked nervously. Ray stood there for a moment before saying ,"It's good that you waited till after you were married to decide this. Not like what me and Foxy did, Foxy was pregnant with Holly during the whole fight. We got married a month before Holly was due." The two men laughed as they continued to unload the bags.

Alice had just gotten finished with Macross, when the two girl mercenaries walked into the room. Mangle and Noir. Their eyes were in a trance as they walked in, almost mindless. "Ah yes, you two are just in time for Macross to activate. I've decided to choose one of each to bear a child for Goldie and GB. Mangle, you're with GB. Noir, you're with Goldie." The two animatronics nodded their heads and went to their assigned 'husbands'. They then lead the two men to separate rooms of the building. Macross had just been activated when this happened. Unfortunately, his voice box had been destroyed beyond repair for the moment. But he spoke in sign language instead. He then started to sign 'What is going on?' to Alice. Alice laughed and said, "I thought it'd be nice if they felt some nice 'woman's love' for a night, before they began getting ready to fight again." Macross sat there for a moment, then signed 'Then where's my wife?' to Alice. She devilishly smiled as she removed her clothes and said, "Right here..." The two went all night, occasionally stopping for a breather. Then they'd go right on again. As the night began to draw to a close, Ray's nightmares continued throughout the night. They grew worse and worse. Little did he know, they were warnings coming from a familiar puppet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray awoke around midnight to the same nightmare as before, only it was more intense. This time, he was standing on a bridge with Foxy. Her eyes were black with white dots in them and she was attacking him. Before he could defend himself, her hoof pierced through his chest and he fell from the bridge. The last thing he saw was Macross. But, he also saw a familiar looking mask. Mari. Ray then got up from his bed and walked to the phone, where he began dialing a number he hadn't called in ages. Ray sat for a moment, until he heard a woman pick up. "Hello?" the voice asked, only for Ray to reply, "You know who this is Mari. Why are you giving me these nightmares? Are you trying to warn me or mess with me?" The voice was silent, then said, "I don't know what you're talking about Ray. You're all the way in Colorado, and we're in Tennessee. I may be able to do that, but not that far. Wait, what was the nightmare?" Ray then began to explain the nightmares, all of them ending with Foxy killing him. "Those may be warnings of sorts, but then again they may not be. Wait... I think I know what's going on," Mari said. Ray listen intently to her, somewhat, strange explanation for the nightmares. "Maybe, since you were exposed to GB, Goldie, and I for so long, you've developed some kind of sense. You may be able to sense danger, that's what the nightmares are for! Maybe something's coming... but other than that, I don't know."

Ray held the phone for a second, then thanked Mari and hung up. He then sat there for a moment. Warning? For what? Is Foxy angry at him or something? He dismissed these thoughts and went back to bed. Of course, a nightmare followed. But one that may have scarred him for the rest of his life. Instead of just Foxy, it was Holly too. Ray was holding an ACR and aiming at them. He kept saying 'BACK AWAY!', but they just laughed as they kept getting closer and closer. The dream ended with two gunshots and a bloodcurdling yell. Ray shot awake after that nightmare and looked all around, still at home and his family still not trying to kill him. Hey sighed deeply as he got up from the bed once more, this time waking Foxy. "Another one?" she said noticing Ray getting up. He shook his head as he sat back down on the bed. "This one was different, you and Holly were trying to kill me. But the one before that, you stabbed me and I fell off a bridge. I called Mari, and she said these are 'warnings'. But for what?" Ray said, continuing with other possibilities then to be stopped by a kiss from Foxy. "Ray, we both made promises to one another. We'd never hurt one another, and I plan on honoring that agreement," Foxy said as she placed her head on his shoulder. Ray smiled and began to relax for the first time in forever. Ray then began to get up from the bed and walked to the closet, pulling out a backpack. He then began to place clothes inside of it as Foxy watched with confusion. "Foxy, I gotta know what these nightmares mean. I'm going to visit Mari once and for all and settle this. She's hiding something, and I know it," Ray said as he got dressed in his most known outfit, the Anger (still from Brink if you didn't know :) ). He then proceeded to walk out of the house in a hurry, but not before kissing Foxy goodbye and saying, "I'll be back before you know it." As Ray drove to the airport, Foxy watched with saddened eyes and said, "Be careful Ray, I love you."

"THIS IS PERFECT! THE JACKASS IS ACTUALLY LEAVING HIS FAMILY! I couldn't have planned this any better," Alice said as she watched from a monitor in the workshop. She'd asked Noir to set up cameras all over Ray's property. As she watched Ray leave she devilishly turned to Mari, who had the same blank stare as Noir and Mangle. "You know what to do: tell him about the nightmares and send him back. Once he returns home, Foxy and Holly shall be under our control." Mari nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Crack Shot standing there. She wasn't in a trance, she remained loyal to Alice so she kept her mind. Her loyalty would remain, as long as she got Harry. "Okay, so we go through as planned? I get the chip inside of Holly, Rocky, and Foxy and they turn on Ben and Ray? Foxy and them kill Ben and Ray, and I get Harry?" Crack Shot said as she loaded an air rifle with tranquilizer darts with the microchips inside of the darts. "Yes, but wait till Ray gets back. It would seem Ben is leaving as well. Looks like he's still trying to find us. Poor, dumb bastard," Alice said as she gestured to the camera, where Ben was also leaving early for an investigation. Crack Shot smiled as she loaded the sniper and got up to leave. "The plan is falling into place, soon Ray shall be dead an my brother avenged."

Unfortunately, the airport wouldn't allow Ray to get on board with weapons. He knew a guy, though, that had his own plane and knew where to land in Tennessee that was relatively close to Mari's. Ray got off the plane in Tennessee and began making his way to Mari's. According to a letter, Ray was on the right path to her place. It was an apartment building in the upper class part of the city, away from the slums and the ghetto. Ray was walking through the streets, his hand on his 1896 Mauser while he was walking down the street. He eventually found himself in front of the apartment door, the right address. He knocked on the door a couple of times, then Mari answered the door in black lingerie. "Mari, I'm here about the dreams. You know what they mean," Ray said as Mari put on a robe to cover her undergarments. "Come in," Mari said as she opened the door for Ray. As he walked in, he noticed the place. It looked like a fancy place to him, like a hotel mixed with a penthouse. "Nice set up you have here," Ray said as Mari closed the door behind her. "Where's Dart?" Ray asked, noticing Mari look to the ground. "We had a dispute, he left me. I've been alone since," Mari said, looking up at Ray. He could tell something was off, the lust in her eyes said it all. She slowly began to walk forward, disrobing and then said in a flirty tone, "Mind if I get... comfortable?" Ray slowly started to back away from her, but with every step he took Mari took a step closer. "Mari, I'm married. You know this.." was all he could say before Mari attacked him with a kiss. Ray tried to fight back, but he found himself getting weaker and weaker with every second of the kiss. 'You can't win Ray... I have full control over your body.' Mari said in Ray's mind. "No, but I'm a stubborn man to deal with though! Just ask Foxy!" Ray yelled as he pushed Mari away from him. Mari fell to the floor, but then shot towards him like she did in the old days of Freddy Fazbears with her death scream. Ray covered his ears from the screeching, only to be speared by Mari to the floor. She then began to restrain Ray with her arms and legs and held him to the floor. "Weak, pathetic, insolent fool. You should've never come here, and you won't leave... without a little 'fun'," Mari said as she moved one of her hands towards Ray's zipper. Ray saw this opportunity and took it, wrapping his legs around her head and began to squeeze. After a couple of minutes of struggling, she stopped moving. She wasn't dead, but she was out cold. Ray kicked her away as he began to stand up. "Shit, is everyone wanting to have sex with me all the sudden? First Mangle, now this shit?" Ray said, asking you the reader. He then began searching her, until he noticed a slight scar. It looked like a scar you'd get from major surgery of some sort. He then saw the scar flashing a dim, green light. "Microchip? Why the hell would there be one inside of her? Never mind, I've gotta get that thing out." Ray stood up and walked to the bathroom and came out with a couple of towels, needle, and string. He then pulled out his knife and prepared for a surgery. "Oh God, I hope this works," Ray said as he made the insertion into Mari's neck.

Foxy was sitting at home at that time, when there was knocking at the door. She slowly made her way to the door, only to see a dingo with her back to the door. Foxy stood for a moment, then opened the door. "Hello bitch," Crack Shot said as she turned and shot Foxy with a dart. She then hit the floor instantly, allowing Crack Shot to enter the home with ease. She then saw Holly and Rocky in the living room, "Too easy." Crack Shot readied her rifle and shot twice, both hit their marks and knocked the brother and sister out cold. Crack Shot then called Alice to tell her the good news. "Good, return back to base. You don't want to be around them when they wake up." Crack Shot laughed as she walked away from the home.

Ray got off the plane in Colorado and took off towards home, but before then he phoned Ben. Mari was with him as well, the surgery went pretty well. By well, I mean Ray passed out when he was done from the stress. "BEN, LISTEN TO ME. GET HOME NOW! HOLLY, ROCKY, AND FOXY ARE IN TROUBLE!" Ray yelled into his phone. Ben then hung up the phone and shot towards his car in a flash. Mari and Ray got into Ray's truck and shot back towards the house. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," Ray kept muttering to himself, as Mari held his hand in reassurance. Ben and Rays vehicles almost rammed into each other as they shot down the street. Ray, Ben, and Mari got out of the vehicles to find the door wide open. Ray drew his Mauser and told the two of them to wait. He then slowly approached the home, taking slow and wide steps as he entered the home. It was complete darkness inside. Ray looked for the light switch, only to hear Foxy's voice humming a tune. It was Freddy's theme. "Oh... Fuck," was all he could say before Foxy, Rocky, and Holly shot out from the shadows towards him. Ray jumped back out the door and towards the truck, yelling to his two terrified friends, "GO GO GO!" The two didn't hesitate as they got into the cab of Ray's truck and started it up. Ray dashed into the tailgate and told them to floor it. The truck skidded off down the road, with three foxes in hot pursuit. "GET OVER THE BRIDGE, WE CAN LOOSE THEM THERE!" Ray yelled into the cab as Ben nodded his head. The truck shot down the road and was coming up on the bridge, when something shot the tires of the truck. Crack Shot. She'd been watching from a distance and decided to 'help out' with the hunt. The three jumped out of the truck and decided to make a run for it. As they were running, Ray could hear the faint running of someone coming up from behind. Foxy. "GET OVER THE BRIDGE, THE POLICE STATION'S NEARBY! WE'LL BE SAFE THERE!" Ben yelled to the other two as they made it to the bridge. Just then, Holly leaped from behind and tackled Ben to the ground. Ben was able to wrestle her off and continued running. Mari and Ben made it off the bridge, but Ray was too slow. Holly and Rocky stood in front of him, as Foxy closed in slowly from behind. As she walked, she dragged her hook on the concrete and began to sharpen it. Ray turned to see Foxy walking closer and closer to him, black eyes and white dots. "Foxy, it's me. Ray, your husband? We made a promise to each other," Ray said, gesturing to his wedding ring. Foxy stopped for a moment, it seemed to confuse her. "Ray?" Foxy said as she put her hook down and walked closer to him. Ray smiled as he held out his hands in embrace. Foxy ran to him, tears in her eyes, as she was embraced by Ray.

As Ray was hugging his wife, he heard the tune again. Then... *SLICK!*

Ray pushed away from Foxy to reveal a large wound, he was stabbed. As he backed away, blood dripping from Foxy's hook as she laughed, his vision began to become blurry. "Foxy...I...love...you," he said, before he backed against the waist high wall and fell over it and into the stream. The three foxes laughed evilly as he fell into the water. Ben and Mari watched in horror as this happened, and took off towards the police station for help. Before the three foxes continued the hunt, Crack Shot stopped them by saying, "It's no use, regroup at home." The foxes agreed as they ran down the street again, away from the bridge and the police station. Before long, Ben returned with an ambulance and a search party. They began their search on the stream for Ray, all the while Mari was weeping. It was her fault she thought to herself. If she hadn't fallen victim to the microchip, Ray could've been there to defend his family. She then felt a friendly hand on her shoulder, Ben. "Come on, we'll find him...hopefully," Ben said the last part quietly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray awoke to the biter cold air of a night in Colorado. He was drenched in water from the stream, he'd crawled out of the river after floating down it for sometime. Once he was able to get a grip on a rock or a fallen tree, he was able to pull himself out of the river and to the shore. As he found a stump to rest against, he found himself slowly succumbing to sleep. Once he awoke, he felt the searing pain of the stab wound in his shoulder. "Fuck," Ray said as he tore a part of his undershirt and began to wrap the wound. Once he was finished he slumped back against the stump and began to slowly weep. "I've failed you Foxy. I wasn't there for you..." Ray said, before he heard a second voice. It was his? Ray looked up to see a hallucination of the past him from when he joined the Marines. He had a disgusted look on him as he said, "Pathetic dude. Do we become weak in the future?" he said, gesturing to the other versions of Ray. It was the 'fresh-graduated Marine' Ray, the 'First day of Freddy Fazbears' Ray, and 'the night that changed everything' Ray. They all had angry looks on their faces as they looked upon their future self. "Really dude, you're just gonna give up? Give up on Holly, Foxy, and Rocky? All that work and sacrifice for nothing?" the Marine Ray said as he began to walk around him. "You really gonna give her up? She's the only family you have," Freddy Fazbear employee Ray said as he circled Ray as well. "We fought for her, we bled for her, and we promised her that we'd be there for her. Why go back on that now?" Swat geared Ray said as he gestured to the torn Swat suit he was wearing.

"You're family died on the way to your graduation," Marine Ray said as he slowly disappeared from Ray's sight.

"You found Foxy, your only love, on the first night you worked there," Fazbear Ray said as he disappeared from his sight as well.

"And now, you're giving up on her? You promised her that you'd always be there for her. So what are you gonna do now?" Swat Ray said, before he finally disappeared.

"Fight back for her," Ray said as he stood up from the stump. He then searched his jacket and found a wet box of Mauser rounds and the actual Mauser. "It might work, but might as well wait for it to dry," he said as he slid the Mauser into his pocket and began walking. He followed the river against the stream, it made sense to him because he floated down the river. After an hour, he found the bridge with the police still searching for him. "Why not?" Ray said as he held the Mauser in the air and fired a round, he had no strength to climb up to the bridge. As the shot rang out, the cops began frantically searching for him until they saw him standing on the shore on the opposite side of them. "RAY!" he heard Ben yell as he ran down the hill to him. Mari was right behind him as they ran to him. "Ray! Thank God! We need to get you to the hospital!" Mari said as she noticed the now bloody cloth on his arm. Ray didn't argue as they helped him up the hill and towards the ambulance.

Ben and Mari waited in the hospital's lobby, waiting for news on Ray's wound. The nurse came walking in, gesturing for them to follow. "Ray's a pretty tough guy. Looks like was smart enough to stop the bleeding with part of his shirt. He'll be fine, but we have to ask this question. How did a guy like him get stabbed? He was nice to the operators and nurses in the room, he even helped with a child's surgery on the second floor by holding the kids hand and telling him it was gonna be okay. He even started to tell him funny stories from when he was in Iraq as a Marine!" the nurse said as they approached Ray's room. They found his trying to put on his now cleaned and dry clothes and getting ready to leave. "Well I'll be damned, looks like you're ready to go. I'll go fill out the paperwork," The nurse said as she left Ben and Mari with him. They watched as he put on the Anger suit again and pulled the Mauser out from a towel, along with the 50 bullets from the wet box. "What? You don't pack a pistol wherever you go?" Ray said with a smile as he noticed his two friends and laughed together. Ben's face then turned to one of seriousness when he said, "I got a call from my dad, he's flying up here with Roxanne to see what happened. Maybe they can help us." Ray stopped for a moment, thinking about the events of that day playing over and over in his mind. "Alright, when do they get here?" Ray said as he continued to get ready. "They'll be here around 8:30 pm. It's 8:00 now, so we might as well get to the airport." Ray nodded as the three walked out of the hospital. But on the way out, he saw people whispering and pointing at him. "What are these guys doing?" Ray whispered into Mari's ear. "Ray, everyone knows you now! You're famous to animatronics for defeating Goldie and you're famous to humans for ending the fighting between humans and GB! You're a hero!" she said in an upbeat tone. She expected a smile from Ray, only to see a depressed Ray hang his head in sadness and say, "I'm no hero. I didn't help one person..."

Alice was chilling in her chair, when the three foxes returned to her. "Ah yes, Foxy. Good to see you, the rest of you may leave," Alice said, gesturing to the others to leave. Alice walked over to the vixen in a trance. "Now, how was it? To kill your husband?" Alice said evilly to Foxy, who replied, "Quite easy actually, the fool didn't put up a fight!" Alice laughed at this news and dismissed Foxy, then calling Crack Shot to the room. "What is it now?" she said as she cleaned her sniper with a rag. "Time for you're final target, Roxanne. Once she attacks Harry, Ben and Mari may kill her to 'protect' Harry. Once that happens, Harry is all yours," Alice said as she placed a hand on Crack Shot's shoulder. Crack Shot smiled as she walked back out, but couldn't feel a little guilty. She didn't know why, until she saw Ray's family and Foxy's bloodstained hook. "Oh God, what have I done? I didn't mean for Ray to die! I just wanted to be with Harry!" Crack Shot said as she backed away from the rest of the group and ran to her room for the night.

Harry and Roxanne stepped off the plane at the Colorado airport. They instantly saw a worn out Ray and Ben and a tired Mari. "What happened? Ray, what happened to your shoulder?" Roxanne asked as she observed Ray's wound. "Never mind that, we need to find a private place to talk. Follow us," Ray said in an official tone as he lead the group through the airport. "Goldie, GB, and Macross have returned," hey said, making Harry and Roxanne gasp in fear. "They've figured out a way to turn animatronics against their allies. It seems to be some kind of microchip that they insert into the body. Mari had one, and I performed a pretty shitty operation. I did pretty well, considering I hadn't done something like that since Iraq," Ray said as the last part kinda freaked Mari out for a moment. "Anyways, it would seem as if Roxanne is their new target." Harry and Roxanne looked at one another with confusion and then back to Ray. "If you two had payed attention, you'd know that we're being followed," Ray said as they kept walking. Sure enough, Harry looked at a reflection to see a woman following them in a trench coat and Australian outback hat. "Crack Shot's been following us for a couple of minutes now. Though she's not very good at it though. I should know stealth, I helped Ender in a couple of sniper missions. He and I got into the real shit in the war," Ray said as they kept walking through the airport as Crack Shot followed them. Ray and the group rounded a corner, and as Crack Shot rounded the corner she was dragged into a closet by Ray. Crack Shot was slammed against the wall by Ray and then asked, "WHO'S BEHIND ALL THIS AND WHY ARE YOU HELPING?!" She then laughed as she replied, "Alice decided that you've ruined enough people's lives and wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. As for Roxanne, we've already gotten the chip into her system. It's only a matter a time before they activate the chip and Roxanne's rage with it. If I were you, I'd make a run for it. By the way, you've only got 30 seconds before it activates." The four friends looked at Roxanne and slowly began to exit the closet. Almost instantly, Roxanne began yelling out in pain as her eyes began to turn black with white dots. Her last words before she turned were, "Run Harry, I love you." Then she let out the death screech and chased after the four of them. "SHIT! BAIL!" Ray yelled as the group bolted out of the airport and to Ben's car. Harry looked back to see Roxanne chasing after them on all fours. Ben slammed on the gas and shot out of the airport parking lot.

**HEY GUYS!**

**Just letting readers know, OCs are still being accepted for the story. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Ben drove through the streets of late Colorado night, Ray began to think about who his allies were. The microchip didn't affect humans, so that left Charles and Ender. He could've called Andrew, but after that chest shot from when GB attack he was in no shape to fight. As he sat there, he could feel the depression of Harry as he sat in the back seat. "Harry, we'll get her back," Ray said as he turned to face him. Harry only looked away and out the window of the car. Ray then sat back in his seat and began to think. "We'll need a place to hide. Any ideas?" Ben asked as he broke the silence. "There's a motel down the street from here, stop there and I'll get two rooms for the four of us. I'll bunk with Mari and Harry will bunk with Ben. Sound good?" Ray said, making his friends shake their heads in agreement. "But, why am I bunking with you? Aren't you scared of the microchip?" Mari said in an innocent tone. "About that..." Ray said nervously, "I actually cut your neck open and removed it." That was enough to make Mari faint. "Should've just said it shorted out for her," Ben laughed. Ray and Harry laughed as well until they got to the motel.

"Alright, two rooms for three days. Sir, it's an honor to have you stay here!" the hotel check-in woman said with a smile and a salute. Ray smiled slightly as he returned the salute and turned to get his friends. The four of them split up and went to their rooms. Mari walked along side Ray to their room while Ben helped a depressed Harry to theirs. Ray opened the door for Mari as he turned on the lights, revealing two beds and a small bathroom. Mari walked to one of the beds awkwardly and placed her bag on the bed. Ray knew she was feeling a little awkward staying with him, so he decided to lighten the mood by turning the TV on to a 'Family Guy' rerun. He then walked over to the other bed, kicked off his boots, took off his hoodie, and put on gym shorts with his undershirt. Mari decided to make herself comfortable as she put on sweatpants and a tank-top. The two laughed as they continued to watch the reruns, Ray doing the occasional glance over at Mari to see if she was okay. Suddenly, he heard yelling and a crashing noise from Ben and Harry's room. Ray then shot up from the bed, grabbed his Mauser, and ran toward their room. Ray swung open the door to see Harry holding a half-empty alcohol bottle and Ben trying to stop a massive cut on his hand from bleeding. "The fuck is going on?" Ray said as he pointed the Mauser and the drunken Harry. "Dad found alcohol and chugged it before I could stop him, now he's on a rampage." Ray looked over at Harry, who was giving him the death stare. Harry then lunged forward, only for Ray to knee him in the head and knocking him out cold. "Go to bed, big day tomorrow."

Alice climaxed as Foxy was done performing the various sexual acts in a trance. Just then, Macross walked in to see the atrocity. "Oh good Lord Alice! Have some decency to lock the door. For goodness sake!" he said as he covered his eyes from the scene. "Oh? Are you jealous that _someone _has a sex slave now? Is the little baby sad that momma doesn't give him any attention?" Alice replied in a demeaning tone, making Macross red with anger. "OH WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" he yelled as Foxy walked out of the room. Alice laughed as he stormed away from the room. "He's jealous, but not as much as Ray will be..." Alice said as she held a handful of photos.

There was a knocking on the motel and then a running sound. Ray walked slowly to the door, mainly not to wake Mari who was fast asleep. Mauser in one hand, he opened the door to see an envelope with his name on it. Ray picked the envelope up and opened it to see the contents. He dropped the envelope when he pulled the pictures out in shock. All of them were Foxy and Alice having sex. "Oh I see, MOCK ME WHILE YOU CAN WHORE! I'M COMING FOR YOU! I MADE THE MISTAKE OF LETTING YOU LIVE DURING THAT BATTLE! I WON'T BE MAKING IT AGAIN!" Ray yelled out the door as he slammed the door closed, only to remember about Mari. She began to stir in her sleep, but was calmed by Ray's hand on her head. He tore the photo up and threw it away. Psychological warfare, that was new to Ray. But well played indeed. Ray walked back to his bed and began to sleep. For the first time in months, Ray's nightmares disappeared and gave way to a dream.

Ray awoke in a cotton field, like the one's he'd grown up around in Tennessee. He smiled as he stood up and looked all around him and seeing all the cotton for miles. As he looked, a certain vixen in a white dress came and stood beside him. Foxy. The two laughed as Ray picked her up and began to walk out of the field and towards another field. The second had green grass, a large hill, and an oak tree. As they walked, Ray began to feel more and more relaxed with every step. He was finally with Foxy, and that was all that mattered. But such dreams can end in a flash, or change. In an instant, Goldie appeared in front of him and Foxy with empty eyes dripping with black blood. "You're next," was all he said before Foxy disappeared and Goldie jumped at him with the death screech.

Ray shot off the bed like a rocket as he began to calm down. "Shit," Ray whispered to himself as he noticed Mari was gone. He then heard the shower turn on. "Never mind, she's okay," Ray said to himself as he sat back down. But then he noticed something, a pile of clean towels. "Oh fuck me," Ray said as he counted down the time until Mari would realize there were no towels in there. It wouldn't be so bad, but they were located right next to him. "GOD DANG IT!" Mari yelled inside the bathroom as Ray began to laugh. "Oh? You think that's funny huh? Perv, trying to get me out of the bathroom naked? I'm not leaving this room! Wait till I tell Foxy when this is done!" Mari said as she cracked open the door to see Ray dying of laughter. "I wish I could've thought of this, but they were already here when I woke up," Ray said as he grabbed one and began walking towards the door. "Okay, I'm gonna hand you the towel with my eyes closed. Open the door," Ray said as he placed a dirty sock over his eyes and began to walk like a blind man towards the bathroom. Mari opened the door to see Ray stumbling to the bathroom door, only to then bust out laughing as he tripped and fell flat on his face. As they laughed, she accidentally opened the door even more and Ray looked up. Both stopped laughing as Ray stared face to face with two DD's and a Mari. Mari blushed as she grabbed the towel from Ray's hand and slammed the door closed. Ray got up and walked back to his bed with a dazed look on his face. "Sorry!" Ray called out to the bathroom, only to receive the bird from Mari when she walked out with the towel around her. Ray laughed as he grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom.

Foxy was looking out a small, cracked window when Alice walked in. "Mistress Alice? Who's my husband?" Foxy said as she gestured to the ring on her finger. Alice realized that she may be in trouble, she didn't think about the ring. "Uh, your husband is..." Alice said looking around frantically, until an evil smile crept over her face as she looked at Macross. "...is Macross!" Alice said as she gestured to Macross sleeping on a worn couch. Foxy glanced over at Macross, then back to Alice. "And I think it's been a while since we last had 'fun' with the three of us," Alice said as she gestured for Foxy to follow. As they walked devilishly to Macross, Alice grabbed a small camera. "Time for more..." Alice said as she took her top off.

Ray walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. He walked across the room and towards his bag. It took him 5 minutes to get dressed and ready to go, while it took Mari less than that. "Shit," Ray said as he slid on a shirt and noticed Mari was already done. Once again, there was knocking at the door and the faint sound of running. As Mari stood to answer the door, she was stopped by Ray's hand and him saying, "Don't answer." Ray then continued to pack up and get ready to leave, Mauser in one hand and backpack full of clothes in the other. "It's a safe bet that wherever Alice is, it's not near my home. We can stop there and get weapons and supplies. But I do suspect it's under surveillance, so we need to get in and then out," Ray said to the others as they loaded into the car and drove towards his house.

As they arrived, Ray shot out of the car and into the house to start gathering weapons and gear. He ran to the bedroom and began to grab all the guns and gear that could fit into two Army backpacks. As he was leaving, something caught his attention on the nightstand. Without missing a beat, he grabbed the items and bolted out the door. "GO!" Ray yelled as he threw the bags into the backseat and jumped into his seat. The car sped off in a cloud of smoke as they left to go back to the motel to plan their next move. As they were riding to the motel, Mari noticed Ray looking at something. As she got closer, she finally saw what they were. The items he grabbed on the nightstand were two photos, one of he and Foxy at their wedding and the other was of him with his family. Mari placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that they'd get her back. But in the back of her mind, a voice kept saying ,"He won't succeed without sacrifice."


	6. Chapter 6

The group met in Ray's room as they set out the weapons and gear onto the beds. They had a shotgun, two revolvers, a bolt-action rifle, lever-action rifle, and an AR-15. As the group scanned over the weapons, they all decided on their weapons. Mari grabbed the revolvers for herself, Ben took the bolt-action rifle, Harry grabbed the lever-action rifle, and Ray took the last two for himself. "Okay, we've guns and ammo to spare. Now what?" Ben said as he loaded the rifle. "Now? We get a vehicle that we don't give a shit that if it explodes or gets destroyed of sorts," Ray replied with a smile. "Oh great, the same plan as last time. 'Drive a giant car through the front door and fuck shit up'," Harry said as he also loaded his rifle. "Not exactly, but we'll need it for a distraction. Mari, is the Freddy Fazbear location still cut off from the people?" Ray asked as he started to pack the gear back into the backpacks. The three looked at him for a moment, until Mari realized his plan. "Ray... it only worked once, and we were lucky it did!" Mari said with wide eyes. Ben looked at Ray with a questioned look and asked Mari, "What's he planning?" Before Mari could say anything, Ray spoke up and said, "The only way the four of us could stand against all of them, we'd need an animatronic of our own. One that maybe could fight the microchip. That's where...I come in." The three friends looked at him horrified, to actually risk what he was thinking about was suicide. But they had no choice, so they packed up and headed to the abandoned site of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

As they busted through the chain fence, a cold feeling brush over Mari, Harry, and Ray. As they walked to the foundation of the place, a trapdoor still remained in one piece. "Okay Mari, you said there are more extras down there?" Ray said as he cut the lock from the latch. "Yes, but Ray you need to think about this. Once we do this, there's no coming back," Mari replied cautiously. Ray shook her away as he climbed down the rusted ladder and to the basement. "Fuck it's dark, hand me a flashlight," Ray said upward to his friends as they passed him a lantern. As Ray lit the inside, the room lit up in front of him. "Hello?" a child's voice said the light came on. This startled Ray for a moment as he readied the AR in his hands. "COME OUT, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" he yelled in the basement, searching for the source of the sound. Mari came down the ladder and began to look around as well. Ray heard her come down the ladder, but didn't pay her any attention as he searched. Then, he saw movement and what looked like a plastic balloon. As Ray aimed the rifle towards a shadow, he slid his finger and switched the AR from 'safety' to 'semi'. Before he could shoot, Mari grabbed the gun and pointed the barrel upward and away from the shadow. "IT'S OKAY, HE'S FRIENDLY!" Mari said as she let go of Ray's gun. Mari turned to the shadow, where it had backed away into a corner. "Come on out, we're you friends. Come on out BB," Mari said in a soothing voice as she held her hand out. Ray began to look around as Mari tried to convince, whatever it was, to come out of the shadows. There were boxes labeled 'costumes', 'clothes for animatronics', 'props', and then there were leftover exoskeletons collecting dust in the back.

"Fuck me, there are some," Ray said under his breath as he opened the box labeled 'costumes' and began to dig around inside. He eventually found a grey wolf suit, "Might as well." He then moved on to the box labeled 'clothes for animatronics' and pulled out a cowboy outfit. It was a flat black cowboy hat, long black trench coat, black boots, dark jeans, and a black shirt. "Hell yeah," he said as he laid the suit out and the clothes out. He then walked to the exoskeletons and found the one that fit the costume. As he set them up, he heard two pairs of footsteps. As he turned, he saw Mari holding a little boy with a propeller hat, striped shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. "The hell is he?" Ray said as Mari put him down. "His name is Balloon Boy, I thought we lost him when this place burned down. He was a project, but we never finished him," Mari said before noticing the new animatronic standing upright with the clothes of a cowboy on. "So, that's your decision?" Mari said as she looked back at Ray. He then sighed, thought for a moment, then agreed. "Then it's time, we've only got a minute to put your body into the suit before your soul leaves this plane of existence. But to save you some pain, and I'm sorry for this, I've decided..." Mari said as she held up a revolver and shot Ray in the chest.

Ben and Harry heard the shot and slid down the ladder, only to see Mari fooling with an animatronic that looked like a grey wolf version of Clint Eastwood. "What was the gunshot? What happened and where's Ray?" Ben asked as he searched the room. Harry stood still, he knew where Ray was. Ben saw Harry's gaze, and returned to his side to see what he was looking at. Mari's hands were covered in blood and she was wiping away tears. "Mari...you didn't," Ben said as he walked to the animatronic. "He said he wanted this, so I did him a favor," Mari replied as she tried, but to no avail, to hold back tears. Suddenly, the animatronic powered on and began to sit up. "Mari, is he..." Ben said as he walked towards the animatronic. Mari's tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy as she replied, "Yes, it worked." The wolf stood up, walked over to where Mari had placed the shotgun and AR-15. He put a strap on both guns as he threw the shotgun over his shoulder and held the AR with one hand and said, "I'm ready to fuck shit up mother fuckers."

Alice was panicking as she studied the monitor, she'd seen everything. Mari killing Ray, putting him in the suit, and then coming back even more powerful than before. As Alice was having a slight meltdown, Crack Shot walked in with Roxanne. "Hey boss, she's under our control now. What do we do? Send her after..." she stopped mid sentence as she saw the new wolf animatronic with Mari, Ben, and Harry. "Who's that?" Crack Shot said as she pointed to the monitor. "That... is the new and improved _Ray_," Alice said in a trembling tone. "WAIT, CAN'T WE JUST SHOOT HIM WITH A MICROCHIP? THAT WORKED ON THEM!" Crack Shot yelled as she pointed to Roxanne. "NO! You don't understand, Ray's always had a stronger will than most. He's able to fight the system overload, that microchip will just piss him off!" Alice replied to a now freaking out Crack Shot. Suddenly, Alice began to relax and smile evilly. "But, we do have his weakness. His wife," Alice said as she gestured to Foxy, who was sitting in Macross' lap and the two were flirting more than ever. "Once he sees Foxy and Macross, it'll break his heart. This may leave him weak enough to fall to the chip," Alice said as she looked back at Crack Shot. Crack Shot then smiled as the two began to laugh maniacally.


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE QUICK THING (IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW): THE ANIMATRONICS IN THIS STORY - THE EXOSKELETON IS LIKE A NORMAL SKELETON TO A HUMAN AND THE COSTUME FUSES TO THE EXOSKELETON LIKE SKIN ON A HUMAN.**

"Okay Ray, we need to take this slow and steady. First, try walking around for a moment," Mari said as she directed Ray 2.0 around the basement. Ray nodded as he slowly began to walk across the room. He felt like an infant just learning to walk for the first time, but at least the procedure worked and he didn't _officially _die. As Ray walked across the room, he tried to joke around by walking in a straight line like the police made you do if they suspected you of drinking. Harry and Ben laughed, but Mari wasn't exactly in the mood for jokes. She'd just killed one or her friend's husband, so she wasn't in the mood for jokes. But she did laughed when Ray toppled over and onto his face like a drunken man. "Mari, I'm fine. I've got this in the bag," Ray said as he stood up and began to walk perfectly. "The question is, what will Foxy think about this?" Ben said as he scratched his head nervously. Ray sat there for a moment, then pulled the front of his pants out to see something before replying, "Oh, she's gonna like _this _improvement." The guys laughed as Mari blushed and laughed as well. Once they were done, they began to walk back to the car. Mari was carrying BB with her as the others laughed a little. "Aw! Mari's baby!" they said as they nudged BB in Mari's arm. BB was still a little shy, so he instinctively started to try to get closer to Mari and away from the others. The three guys laughed as Mari's mother instincts kicked in as she began to place her other arm around BB and started to softly calm him down. Once they got to the car, BB sat in Mari's lap as they drove off. Ben was still driving, when he noticed Ray looking at the family picture he'd taken from his house. "You know, I never thought about what Foxy would _really _think about this change. What if she hates it?" Ray said as he slid the picture into his pocket. "Don't worry dude, she'll love the new you," Ben said as he patted Ray on the shoulder.

"What now? Do we attack?" Crack Shot said as she cleaned her rifle, like always. She was sitting in a chair and using the hypnotized Roxanne as a footrest. Alice thought for a moment, then dismissed her idea. Crack Shot sighed as she continued to clean her rifle, occasionally glancing at Roxanne for a moment. Something felt wrong. She was finally gonna get Harry all to herself, but the idea of _actually _turning Ray's wife against him made her feel like an asshole. Even though she was a mercenary, she still had feelings though. Then she realized, she did the same thing to Ben _and _Harry as well. She took her boots off Roxanne's back and told her to go wait with Holly and Rocky. As she was leaving, Crack Shot got up and walked across the room to Alice. "Why are we doing this? I mean, Ray let us go that day. All he did was kill four assholes who had a weird hatred of mankind.." she was cut off by Alice grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall, making it crack. "ONE OF THOSE 'ASSHOLES' WAS MY BROTHER FELIX!" Alice screamed as she began to choke Crack Shot out. As she was passing out, she noticed Alice call Freddy and Bonnie into the room. "Hey guys, enjoy your new sex toy," Alice said grimly as she let Crack Shot go. She was too weak from the lack of air to fight back, so she just laid there and waited for it to be over.

As the group pulled up to the motel, Ray noticed BB was fast asleep in Mari's arms. They also noticed Ender's car in the parking lot. "Ender and Charles! Glad to see you two got my call," Ray called out, making both men look at the grey wolf puzzled. "Um sir, I think you've confused me with someone else..." Ender said before Mari cut him off, everyone knew how Mari had so much control over Ender *hint-hint*, and began to explain Ray's transformation. "Damn dude, I didn't think you'd be crazy enough to actually go through with _that_ plan," Ender said, scratching his head. "Doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Looks like Ender gonna 'need a room'," Ray said as he nudged Mari, making her blush. It was true, ever since Dart left Mari and Ender started getting close to each other. "HE CAN STAY WITH MOMMY AND ME!" BB said in an innocent, childlike tone. Mari's eyes were wide at the fact BB just called her 'mommy', and Ender's eyes were wide at the fact that even the kid was on board with it. "It's settled then. Ender, Mari, and BB will stay in their own room, Harry and Ben can share their room with Charles, and I'll rent a new room," Ray said as he walked to the checkout woman, who they noticed passed out when he held up ID. "He's gonna have to get used to that," Ben laughed as Ray helped the shocked woman back up off the ground. "Oh yeah, war hero turned animatronic. Story of the year," Harry said as he, his son, and Charles walked to their room for the night.

Crack Shot woke to the sound of Bonnie and Freddy laughing deeply as they walked away from her. She felt a chill and a breeze, then realized her predicament. She was naked and handcuffed to a pipe in the wall. Not only that, but she felt sore all over. She'd just been raped by the two animatronics. For the first time in forever, Crack Shot actually started to sob quietly to herself as she was left alone in the darkness. She then thought of the time Ray came and saved Foxy, like a knight in shining armor. Crack Shot felt alone for the longest time, before crying herself to sleep. Suddenly, there were gunshots coming from down the hallway and the sound of yelling and running getting closer and closer to her room. All of the sudden the door swung open, revealing a shadowy figure in the doorway. "Who are you?" Crack Shot asked before the figure threw her a large t-shirt to cover her nude. "The guy who's here to save your ass," the voice replied as he helped Crack Shot off the floor, shot the handcuffs off, and jumped out of an open window. As the figure was running in the moonlight, Crack Shot finally got a good look at him.

It was Ray...


	8. Chapter 8

Ray finally stopped running, just as it started to rain on the two. He was still carrying Crack Shot, who was too weak to walk on her own. As it began to rain, Ray tilted his hat so it wouldn't rain on her. As Crack Shot looked up to Ray, she saw a grey wolf with a Clint Eastwood complexion. She saw lights and then heard Ray opening a door of some sorts. As Ray brought her inside, he set her down on one of the two beds. "Are you okay?" he finally asked as he removed his hat and trench coat and placed them in the bathroom so they wouldn't drip on the floor. Crack Shot was still in shock over this unlikely hero, but none the less he still saved her. "Yeah...I'm fine, thank you," she said back in a shy tone. Ray nodded his head as he threw her a pair of sweatpants and a fresh t-shirt. "No use in wearing wet clothes," Ray said as he changed into dryer clothes and hung the others up to dry. As Crack Shot put on her new clothes, she began to question why Ray had saved her. Then it hit her, HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE THEY WERE? Crack Shot waited for Ray to sit down on the adjacent bed before asking, "How did you know..." She was cut off as Ray replied, "I don't really know, I just had this weird feeling and it led me to where you were. When I saw you like that, I just couldn't leave you. So I thought I might as well help you and here we are," Ray said as he gestured to the room. "But don't you feel, I don't know, uncomfortable around me? I tried to kill you all those years ago, and you're still being kind to me?" Crack Shot asked as she laid down on her side on the bed. "No one deserves to be left to die, not even someone who tried to kill me. I was and still am a Marine, my job is to protect the people of this country with my life. So even though you were once my enemy, I'd like to think of you now as a friend," Ray said as he looked at Crack Shot with a smile. Ray walked over to the lights, clicked them off, and returned to his bed. As Crack Shot laid down in the darkness, she began to feel something she hadn't felt in years. She felt safe and secure for once, without worrying about FBI trying to arrest her. "If you need anything, I'm here for you," Ray said before he fell asleep. Crack Shot smiled as she rolled over in her bed, soon falling asleep under the warm blankets. "Thank you Ray," she whispered before she began to drift off into sleep.

"SON OF A BITCH! THEY GOT AWAY!" Alice yelled as she flipped the table and yelled at the other animatronics. Goldie was bandaging up another animatronic, when he felt Alice standing behind him. "You! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled as she pointed an AK74 at the two. "He was shot, so I'm helping..." was all Goldie said before Alice unloaded the AK74's magazine into the animatronic's chest, killing him instantly. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR WEAK ANIMATRONICS! KILL THE WOUNDED!" Alice ordered as the soldier animatronics shook their heads and began to search for wounded to kill. She then heard Foxy's and Macross' faint laughs as she stormed down the hallway to their room. Alice kicked in the door, only to find Foxy snuggled against Macross on a worn couch and flirting. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN RAY ATTACKED?" Alice yelled, startling the two on the couch. "Uh, nowhere?" Foxy said, trying to lighten the mood. This earned a bitch slap from Alice across the face, sending her to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Macross yelled as he stood from the couch. Alice pulled out the AK74 and aimed it at Macross, "Foxy, get the fuck out of here. I'd like to see you in my office." Foxy stood and replied, "Yes mistress," and walked out. "I rebuilt you to _kill _Ray, not sleep with his wife! I'm in charge now, and what I say _is law!" _Alice yelled at a dazed Macross as he nodded his head in agreement. But for good measure, Alice ended up shooting Macross in the knee a couple times to prove her point.

Crack Shot woke to the smell of coffee. As she sat up from the bed, Ray was nowhere to be seen. But there was a note, McDonald's, and freshly made coffee. She scanned the room for any signs of Ray, only to see a pair of clothes waiting for her. She stood from her bed and made her way to the clothes Ray had left for her. It was his Anger suit, the same one she remembered him wearing when he fell from the bridge with a note attacked to the suit that read 'They're too small for me now, but you look like you could use them. Signed, Ray'. Crack Shot smiled as she disrobed and put on the clothes. After her clothes were on, she started on the coffee and the McDonald's and read the note to herself. It said that he was in Harry's room and that she could join them if she wanted. It left the room number and the spare keys to it. She finished her food and took the coffee with her as she made her way to Harry's room. As she walked in, the group was gathered around a table with what looked like a plan. "Hello?" Crack Shot said, trying in a calm way to announce she was in the room. Harry turned, only to become infuriated as he grabbed his rifle and aimed at her. "WHO THE FUCK LET HER IN? HOW THE FUCK DID SHE KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE WERE?" Harry yelled as he cocked the rifle, only for it to be taken from his hands by Ray. "She's here because of me. I helped her out last night, her team turned against her. So she's here to help us out." Ray handed the rifle over to Ender and away from an angry Harry. "SHE TRIED TO KILL US! SHE'S A FUCKING TRAITOR FOR A REASON! WHAT DID THEY DO, STOP PAYING A WHORE LIKE YOU TO KILL FOR THEM?" Harry yelled, making the room fall silent. Crack Shot stood there for a moment, then looked to the ground in sorrow as tears began to form. Before Harry could say another insult, he was punched in the gut by Ray. As Harry fell to the floor coughing, Ray walked over to Crack Shot to calm her down. She pushed Ray away before she took off out the door and back to the room. "WAY TO GO ASSHOLE! You think you're the only one suffering? My wife's in there too jackass, and insulting innocent people ain't gonna help us. Your son's wife, my daughter, is in there too! Insulting her isn't going to help her in any way. Crack Shot tried to defect, but ended up feeling the same thing Foxy felt all those years ago. She was raped and chained in the backroom, left for dead. But you know what, I did my job and saved her! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING US MARSHALL! DO YOU'RE FUCKING JOB ASSHOLE! If I bring her back here and you say one mean thing to her, you'll need more than an exoskeleton like mine to save your hide," Ray said as he walked to his room to calm Crack Shot down. As Harry laid on the floor coughing, Ray's words began to sink in. He was right after all. Crack Shot did look like she'd been through a lot, and yelling at her probably didn't help. Harry stood and began to follow Ray to his room.

Ray opened the door with Harry behind him, only to find Crack Shot sobbing into a pillow. The two men slowly walked into the room, trying to not startle her or make her mad. Before Ray could do anything, Harry walked past him and sat on the bed next to Crack Shot. Crack Shot turned to see Harry. As Crack Shot sat up, she was embraced in a hug from Harry. "I'm sorry," was all he could say before Crack Shot returned the hug and began to sob into Harry's shoulder. Ray stood by, watching the two. After a couple of minutes, Crack Shot finally calmed down and stopped crying. "Okay Crack Shot, you okay?" Ray asked as he placed an arm over her shoulders. She wiped away her remaining tears and smiled at the two men. They then helped her off the bed and began to walk back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, here's the plan: First, we create some kind of distraction with a vehicle. Draw them away from the garage and level the playing field. Second, we find our families and get them out before the bullets start flying. Mari knows how to short out the microchips, but she needs to be a close enough range to enter their minds and destroy them," Ray said as he explained the plan to everyone. "Okay, but what happens after that? I thought you guys would come up with some elaborate plan like in Florida," Crack Shot said as she read over the plan. "To tell you the truth, nothing was planned that day. Ray's just crazy enough to jump off a medium sized wall with an M60. Everything after that just fell into place, what with you guys being scared shitless of Ray's insane improvisation," Harry said, making the whole group laugh with him. "Yeah? Well it looks like this 'insane improvisation' is gonna start the distraction in his traditional huge ass truck!" Ray said as he held a pair of keys in his hand. They all looked outside to see Ray's truck with his M60 mounted in the tailgate. "The question is, who's insane enough to help me with the distraction?" Ray said as he looked around the room at his friends. "Me," Charles said as he stepped forward. "Hell, I'm in," Crack Shot replied. "Why not?" Ender said as he stepped forward as well. "Alright then. LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Ray yelled as he lifted his AR into the air as the whole group began to cheer with him. "SHUT IT WILL YA!" came a voice from the next room. "FUCK OFF WILL YA! WE'RE ABOUT TO SAVE THE COUNTRY _AGAIN! YOU'RE WELCOME!_" Ray yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's the otherguy9970! I'd like to give a shout out to TheAlphaVulpine and CycloneStorm, not only major fans and contributors of characters but to the plots of the story as well!**

Ray was loading the M60, when he felt Crack Shot's presence behind him. As he turned, he noticed she was still wearing the Anger he'd given her and was holding her rifle. "Are sure this is gonna work? Wouldn't you rather be in there to save your family?" she asked as she walked to his side. Ray sighed as he replied, "It was my fault that my family is in there working for her, and it's my responsibility to get them out of there. What better way than to lure the soldiers out on a chase and get the other inside to free them?" Soon, Charles and Ender loaded up inside the truck and started it up. Ender and Charles were in the cab, Ray was manning the M60, and Crack Shot provided cover for Ray with her sniper. "OKAY! MOVE OUT!" Ray yelled as Ben, Harry, and Mari got into Ben's car and followed the truck. As they all drove to the location, their minds drifted to one thought. Who wouldn't make it back? Ray assured all of them that they'd all return safely, but as they got closer and closer he grew uneasy. He dismissed the thought at he readied the M60 and got ready to fire. Ahead of them, the abandoned garage with two guards out front. Ben's car pulled over into a group of trees and cut off to avoid sight, but Ray's truck kept going towards the front.

The two guards were armed with AK-47s and playing rock-paper-scissors to pass the time, when they heard the loud engine of the truck coming towards them. Before they could react, Ray opened fire and cut the two animatronics down in an instant. Soon, Alice walked out with 5 other armed guards and opened fire at the truck. The truck drifted around and shot away, only for Alice to yell to the guards to pursue. The guards ran back inside, mounted onto vehicles, and chased after them. Before long, Ray had turned the M60 completely to shoot the pursuers. Crack Shot was shooting drivers to slow them down, only for the passengers to push the bodies out of the vehicle and keep going. "RUNNING LOW ON AMMO!" Ray yelled to Charles as he turned into another back road. Soon, they heard the dreaded click of an empty gun. "I'M OUT!" Ray yelled as he began searching for ammo in the back of the truck. As this was going on, the guards took advantage of their cease fire and opened fire. Bullets whizzed and shot over the truck and ricocheted off of the truck as they shot down the dirt of the back road and deeper into the woods. Ray grabbed his AR and began shooting short bursts to conserve ammo at the vehicles. Crack Shot was still firing, but a lot less since she couldn't always line up a shot before the truck turned. She was basically firing from the hip when she shot at the guards. Before they knew it, Charles made a sharp turn to avoid a river. This made their truck lean onto two wheels as the other two were in the air. Ray slipped and held onto the side as his boots dragged on the dirt. "HEY FUCKHEADS! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? PULL ME UP!" Ray yelled as he continued to shoot the AR one-handed at the enemy. Crack Shot slid to his side and began trying to pull him back in. "ENDER, HELP ME OUT WILL YA?" Crack Shot yelled as Ender crawled through a small window in the back of the cab. The two grabbed Ray and pulled him back in as the truck returned to all four wheels. Ray got up from the back and called to Charles, "TAKE A LEFT, GET TO THE BRIDGE!" Charles nodded his head as he swerved to the left and headed down the road. As he did this, some of the enemy vehicles drove off the road and wrecked. The others were still behind them and still shooting.

**Earlier:**

Be, Harry, and Mari watched as their friends drove away with the enemy hot on their tails. "Okay, move in," Ben said as they exited the car when the chase was out of sight. The three slowly began to sneak to a side window that had been broken from when Ray had escaped with Crack Shot. "Looks like Ray's handy work," Ben quietly laughed as they slowly climbed into the window and into the dark room. "Mari, can you sense anyone?" Harry whispered when he saw her begin to look around suddenly. "Yes, I can sense two people in the next room. But it would seem that...oh God...they're performing..." Mari was cut off by a moan of two women deep in pleasure. "Who are they?" Mari sat there for a moment, only for her jaw to drop as she replied, "ALICE AND FOXY!" in a whisper/yell. "Okay Mari, work your magic," Ben said as he nudged Mari for her to start. Mari began to focus on the minds and began to narrow them down to Foxy's mind. She could sense the microchips influence and began to break it down. She felt the last of the influence of the microchip disappear from her mind. Suddenly they heard Foxy screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" They all stood, switched into the next room, and found Alice choking out Foxy and holding her against the wall. "I don't know how you broke the influence, but I do know that you've earned another one!" Alice said as she held a dart that contained the microchip. Before she could inject it into Foxy's neck, a knife came out of nowhere and the dart shattered into pieces. Alice released her grip on a choking Foxy and turned to see Harry, Ben, and Mari. Foxy ran to the side of the three as Harry said in an angry tone, "I missed once, but I won't a second time!" Suddenly, a radio transition came through with a guard saying, "FOUR CARS DOWN, SIR! DO WE FOLLOW IN PURSUIT OR CUT AWAY?...IT'S RAY SIR! HE'S WITH TWO OTHER MEN AND CRACK SHOT!" Foxy's eyes grew when she heard Crack Shot's name associated with Ray's name. "What happened? What's going on?" Foxy whispered to Mari, who replied, "I'll tell you later."

**At the same time:**

The truck shot over the bridge as the remaining pursuers followed close behind. The front of one of the enemy's trucks rammed into the back of the truck, sending Ray into the windshield of the enemy's car. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Ray yelled as he pulled a knife and began fighting the two men in the cab of the enemy's truck. Ray stabbed the drive and threw the passenger out of the broken window. Ray then brushed off the broken glass and jumped back into the tailgate of his truck as the vehicle swerved and hit another truck, sending them off the bridge and into the river bellow. "FUCK! CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?" Crack Shot yelled into the cab, only for Charles to yell back, "IT'S RAY PIECE OF SHIT TRUCK!" Ray looked up from ducking in the tailgate and yelled, "HEY, DON'T INSULT ANOTHER MAN'S TRUCK! I GREW UP IN TENNESSEE AND TALKING LIKE THAT RESULTS TO A PUNCH IN THE MOUTH! RESPECT THE RAY-MOBILE!" Just then, a couple of bullets shot over his head and throw the windshield of their truck. Charles pushed the broken glass out of the way and continued to speed down the straight road. "OKAY, IS ANYONE HURT?" Ray said as he looked at the three others. "I'm good," Charles and Ender replied. Ray looked to Crack Shot holding her leg and trying to hold back tears. "SHIT, CRACK SHOT IS HIT!" Ray yelled as Charles switched seats with Ender. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're lucky the bullet went clean through," Charles said as he held out a med pack he'd brought just in case. He unraveled the cloth, dabbed some alcohol in it, and pressed it against the wound. Crack Shot let out a scream as the bandage touched her wound, grabbed Charles' hand, and began squeezing. "It's okay. Just let it out," Charles said as he placed his hands over her hand. As Crack Shot cried out in pain, she finally noticed Charles' features. Her eyes couldn't leave his as he stared back at her. Ray smiled as he saw the two gazing deeply into each others eyes. Charles snapped out of the trance and began to wrap the bandage around Crack Shot's leg wound. "Okay, now what?" Ender said as he turned back to Ray. "We've still got three tangos on out tail, we need to loose them before we turn back," Charles said, noticing Ray stand up. "I got this," he said as he pulled out the AR and aimed down the sights. He then opened fire at the remaining truck, shooting one person's tire and made him crash into the next. The last car, Ray unloaded the rest of the magazine into the cab of the truck and making come to a complete stop. "ALRIGHT, TURN BACK AND HEAD BACK TO THE GARAGE!" Ray yelled to Ender, who nodded as swerved back around. This sent Ray into a ditch, who instantly got up and started cursing as he got into the back of the truck.

The truck pulled up into the grove of trees, where Ben had parked his car. The group got out of the truck and crept to the broken window and climbed in. They then traveled to the next room, where everyone was. "Oh thank God you're okay," Ben said as the group walked in. Foxy noticed the grey wolf walk in last and Crack Shot wearing Ray's clothes. "Who is he? Why is _she _wearing Ray's clothes?!" Foxy said in a whisper/yell. Mari placed a hand on her shoulder before saying, "All your questions can be answered with one answer. That grey wolf...is Ray." Foxy turned from Mari to the grew wolf standing in front of her. "Ray?" she said as she placed a hand over his cheek (Ray's animatronic body is bigger than Foxy's, as big as Freddy's suit). The wolf placed his hand on Foxy's chin, tilted her head up to him, and replied, "It's me Foxy." Foxy's eyes began to water as she embraced Ray in a kiss. Foxy couldn't focus on anything, before she remembered about Holly, Roxanne, and Rocky. "Wait, what about the others?" Foxy asked Mari. "I can't sense them...wait, someone's coming!" Mari said before the door opened to reveal a familiar figure.

Roxanne...


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanne lunged at Harry, sinking her fangs into his forearm. As Harry cried out in pain, Roxanne released pulled away from his forearm. As blood dripped from her fangs, she readied herself to go for the throat. Only to be stopped by Ray pulling her off and throwing her against a wall. "HARRY! THIS ISN'T YOUR WIFE ANYMORE, THE MICROCHIP HAS WIPED HER MEMORIES OF YOU! THE ONLY THING SHE SEES OF YOU NOW IS PREY!" Ray yelled before Roxanne kicked free, flying kicked Ray across the face, and turned to face Harry again. "Roxanne, my love, I know you're in there. All you have to do is fight the anger. Fight the influence of the microchip, come back to me!" Harry said, trying to break his wife free. Roxanne's microchip kicked into overdrive as she began to charge at him. As she attacked, Harry began to counter and deflect his attacks. "WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE MOVES? WHO STAYED BY YOUR SIDE WHEN MACROSS ATTACKED YOU COUNTLESS TIMES?" Harry said as Roxanne's increased in speed and fury. Every now and then, a hit wouldn't be deflected and hit Harry in the torso or head. But after every hit, he remained steadfast and continued to defend himself from attack. "WHO'S BEEN YOUR LOVING HUSBAND FOR SO LONG, EVEN HAVING TWO LOVING CHILDREN WITH YOU?" Harry continued to yell as Roxanne continued to fight. Suddenly, Harry noticed something in Roxanne's eyes. They were changing from the darkness, to her normal eyes that Harry loved. "THAT'S IT, FIGHT IT!" Harry yelled as Roxanne stepped back, clenching her head as the microchip began to overload. All at once, her eyes returned to normal and the pain in her head ceased. She began to look around her, only to see her friends and two new people. "Who's the grey wolf and why is Crack Shot helping you guys?" Roxanne said before her eyes met Harry's. The two instantly ran to each others warm embrace. "Harry..." Roxanne said, before she was cut off by a kiss from Harry. "It's okay Roxy, I'm here. I'll never let them hurt you ever again," Harry whispered into her ear as she began to weep into his shoulder.

The group walked out of the small room and into a large hangar like room, only to be greeted by the rest of Alice's army. There was Alice with her thugs, exoskeletons GB, Macross, Goldie, Noir, Mangle, Holly, Rocky, the original Freddy Fazbear Gang, Toy Freddy and Bonnie all waiting for them. "Man, I thought this was gonna be boring," Ray said with a laugh. Ray loaded his AR and readied himself for the fight, Foxy sharpened her hook, Roxanne stood ready to fight next to Harry, Ben grabbed a pipe from the ground, Mari and Ender stood next to each other as they all readied themselves for the fight. Silence filled the air as both groups stood in front of one another in a standoff formation. The silence was finally broken as Ray opened fire and the two groups charged at each other. The final battle had begun.

Foxy and Ray were fighting back to back as Holly, Rocky, and a group of thugs surrounded them. "You get Holly and Rocky. I'll take care of these losers," Ray said as he threw the AR over his shoulder and then charged at the group of thugs. Foxy ran to Holly and Rocky before they could attack Ray along with the thugs. "Sorry babies," Foxy said as she swiped her hook and scratched the two's necks and making then wince in pain, but also destroying the microchips. "Mom? What's going on?" Holly asked before she noticed the guards attacking her father. Before she could react, Foxy pushed the two of them towards the door and called out to Ben. "Ben, get them to safety!" Foxy yelled as she returned to Ray's side. Ben nodded his head as he escorted his wife and Rocky outside and away from the fight. As Ray was tearing the head off an exoskeleton, a thug was creeping up behind him with a knife. Before he could react, the thug was stabbed by Foxy's hook. "Wow you're hot when you fight!" Ray said as he continued to fight the exoskeleton/thug horde along side his wife. "I like the new body, maybe we could 'test drive' it later," she said as she sunk her hook into an exoskeleton's skull. "Sounds like a plan," Ray replied as he kicked a thug into a wall. The two turned and kissed before Ray picked up a rifle from a dead thug, threw it to Foxy, and the two began shooting.

Roxanne and Harry were on the other side of the room, also fighting exoskeletons/thugs. "On your right," Harry called out as he shot a thug about to stab Roxanne from behind. "Thanks babe," Roxanne called out as she grabbed a thug and threw him into a group of exoskeletons. "So Roxy, remember when you bought that lace outfit from Victoria's Secret?" Harry called out as he reloaded his rifle. "What about it?" Roxanne replied as she turned a thug's knife against him and stabbed the next one. "Maybe after this, we could rent a nice apartment for the night. You could show off that nice outfit to me!" Harry called back as he opened fire at a group of advancing exoskeletons. "Sounds great honey!" Roxanne said as she was thrown a rifle from Harry. The two then began to shoot anyone foolish or unlucky enough to be caught in their way.

As Ender and Mari were being forced into a corner by a group of thugs, Ender began to laugh to himself. "The fuck is so funny?" one of the thugs asked, aiming his shotgun at the laughing man. "THIS!" he yelled as he pulled out one of the revolvers Mari had stashed in her back pocket and began to shoot the thugs surrounding them. **MULTIPLE HEADSHOTS LATER. **The last thug slumped to the floor, a hole through his forehead. Mari glanced over to see Ender spinning the revolver on one of his fingers. "I'm a sniper, shit like this is too easy," he said to a shocked Mari. Mari only smiled as she embraced a kiss from Ender as she said, "We can finish this at the hotel." Ender laughed as he grabbed the one thug's shotgun and threw it to Mari. The two then began to open fire at the remaining enemies.

Crack Shot and Charles were in the midst of exoskeletons, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy. "I take Toy Bonnie and the exoskeletons and you take Toy Freddy?" Charles said as he opened fire. Crack Shot only laughed as she replied, "What up with you taking all of them on? You like challenges?" Charles laughed as he shot an exoskeleton's head off and blew a hole through Toy Bonnie. "Yeah, why?" Charles asked as he reloaded and threw Crack Shot a rifle from a dead thug. "Oh I've got a great challenge for you. It involves a bed, champagne, me in nothing but my hat, and you know the rest!" Crack Shot yelled as she began shooting at the exoskeletons and Toy Freddy. "HELL YEAH!" Charles shouted as he slammed his gun's stock into the head of an exoskeleton, shattering its skull. Toy Freddy managed to sneak away from Crack Shot's line of vision and tackled Charles. Before Toy Freddy could kill him, Crack Shot placed the barrel of her gun against his temple. "See you in hell Freddy," she said before shooting him through the skull. As his lifeless body fell to the floor, Crack Shot helped Ray off the ground. Only then the two embraced in a kiss and continued to fight on.

"RUN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" one of the thugs yelled as the remaining ones scattered out the door of the garage. Ray and his friends began to celebrate just as Noir, Mangle, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy dropped from the roof. "Forget about us?" Freddy said as he gestured for Chica to attack Ray. As she charged at him, he grabbed her by the beak and slammed her to the floor. Foxy then slashed her hook through her head. A look of fear shot over Freddy as he gestured for the others to attack. But sure enough, Mangle got roundhouse kicked by Roxanne and punched by Harry, instant knock out. Bonnie was shot in the chest by Charles and then shot in the forehead by Crack Shot. Noir attacked Ender and Mari, only for Mari to enter her mind and temporarily confuse her. This left Ender to knock out Noir with one uppercut. As Freddy stood there, in sheer terror of the site, he turned to run away. This ended with Foxy stabbing her hook through his chest and him slumping to the floor, dead. Now all that was left was...Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

As the group searched for Alice, they heard a truck horn coming from out behind the garage. Sure enough, Alice and the remaining survivors had gotten as bus and began to make their exit. The attack of the thugs and exoskeletons was just a distraction to lure them away from Alice and her accomplices. As the bus shot away from the garage, Ray yelled, "FOXY, ENDER, CRACK SHOT, AND CHARLES WILL FOLLOW THEM IN THE TRUCK! HARRY AND ROXANNE FOLLOW US IN BEN'S CAR! MOVE! Mari, give me your revolvers and ammo." The group then took off to their stashed vehicles, started them up, and took off after the bus. Soon they were right behind the bus and gaining speed. "Okay, here goes nothing," Ray said as he slid the two revolvers from Mari into his back pockets and readied to jump. "He can't be serious, that's a moving bus and we're going about 75mph down this road..." before Crack Shot could finish, she saw Ray jump from the truck and latch onto the roof and began climbing. Charles laughed as he turned to Crack Shot and said, "You really thought he wouldn't do that? All Ray's plans involve him doing dumb shit that, to out surprise, works out in the end." Crack Shot laughed as she watched Ray climb to the top of the bus. "But still, aren't there guys with huge fucking guns in there?" Foxy said as she began to worry for her husband's safety. "THAT'S WHAT THE REVOLVERS ARE FOR!" Ray yelled to his friends as he drew the guns and began shooting into the bus roof.

Alice was in the driver seat when she heard Ray began shooting the roof. She turned to see her thugs dropping like flies as the bullets shot through the roof and into them. "MACROSS, KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Alice yelled to Macross, who was sharpening his claws and opening the escape hatch on the top of the bus. As Ray was reloading, he heard the hatch open behind him. "You're pretty shitty on sneaking up on people," Ray said as is back was turned to Macross, who was still climbing to the roof. "Never the less, I'm still the one who almost made it to third base with you _wife!_" Macross yelled as he charged at Ray. **Now to you the reader, saying a thing like this to an already angry Marine armed with two pistols seems like the idea equivalence to inviting Hannibal Lecter over for dinner. In other words, Macross is now up shit creak without a paddle. **Ray's eyes turned red with anger and he opened fire on the advancing Macross. Unfortunately, he dodged the bullets and got into hitting range of Ray. Before he could throw a punch, Macross felt a boot hit him in the side of the head. He returned his gaze to see Ray with his fists up and ready for a fight. "Time to end this like I should've done all those years ago," Ray said as he began to fight Macross. Ray's first punch landed on Macross' jawline, knocking a tooth out. Macross then retaliated with a kick to the sternum and a punch to the shoulder and a stray punch. Ray countered the third hit, snapping Macross' arm as a result. As Macross fell back in pain and to escape the advancing Ray, he was too late to escape him. Ray grabbed Macross by the throat and began to walk to the front of the bus. Ray then held him over the front before saying, "I think Alice is gonna like that new hood ornament." He then let go of him, sending his falling into the hood and killing him instantly. GB and Goldie were sitting near the front, where they saw Macross' body hit the front of the bus. "GOLDIE AND GB, FINISH THE FUCKING JOB!" Alice yelled as her patience began to run out. The two looked at each other with dismay, but then made their to the roof of the bus. First, GB stuck his head through the hatch. This resulted in a revolver bullet through the head. As GB's lifeless body fell to the floor of the bus, Goldie face lost all color as he yelled to the Alice about GB's death.

"FUCK IT! GOLDIE, TAKE THE WHEEL! I'LL FINISH THIS ASSHOLE MYSELF!" Alice said as she drew a hidden samurai sword from the back of the driver's seat and switched places with Goldie. As Ray waited for Goldie, he was surprised to see Alice climb up through the hatch with a samurai sword. "Okay, that's a little unfair don't you think?" Ray said as Alice was now on the roof of the bus with her sword drawn and a crazed look in her eyes. She paid no attention to his wisecrack remarks and began slashing her sword at him, missing every swipe of the blade as he began to back away. Before Ray knew it, he was at the front of the bus. Alice laughed as she approached her prey and said, "END OF THE LINE, BITCH!" Ray only looked at her with a smile and said, "If you say so." Ray fell backwards, pulling out his revolvers as he fell. Alice prepared to dodge the bullets, but Ray didn't shoot her though. Instead, Ray shot Goldie in the shoulder and came smashing through the front window of the bus. As Ray laid on the floor of the bus, Goldie's sight began to blur at the loss of fluids before he finally passed out. Ray's eyes widened as he yelled, "FUCK! Didn't mean to shoot him! TIME TO BAIL!" Ray stood and began running to the back of the bus and to the emergency exit. The bus was picking up speed from Goldie's weight pressing on the gas. Ray kicked open the back, only to see the truck far away but still pursuing the bus. "Oh fuck me," Ray said as he noticed Alice's shadow creeping up on him on the roof. Sure enough, her blade stabbed through the roof and barely missed his head. Ray grabbed the blade and snapped it in half, just as Alice flipped through the open emergency door and set Ray onto his back. Alice then regained her balance as she picked up the blade and began advancing towards Ray. Before she could stab, she saw the bus going straight towards a wall. "Damn," was all she could say before the bus went straight through an old factory's side wall. The impact sent Ray shooting to the front of the bus and Alice falling onto the blade, cutting her chest. Ray was able to stop himself by grabbing onto a bus seat. Once he came to a complete stop, he shot open the bus door and entered the dark factory.

Alice emerged from the bus, still crazed and bleeding with blade in hand. "COME ON OUT RAY, YOU'VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN! YOUR FRIENDS ARE TOO FAR BEHIND TO SAVE YOU!" Alice called out as she began spinning the blade in her hand. Ray was hiding in the shadows and behind a wall, reloading the revolvers silently. Once they were fully reloaded, he accidentally flicked the chambers back into the guns and letting a *click* noise come from them. Before he could react, the blade stabbed through the wall. The blade shot back through the wall as Alice peered around the corner, only to see nothing but the empty bullet cases. She began to laugh insanely as she walked through the factory. Ray had switched to a different shadow as he pulled the hammers back on the revolvers. He then slowly aimed one of the guns at Alice, who was still looking around for him. Ray squeezed the trigger of the pistol and sent the bullet at Alice's shoulder, only for it to pass her and hit the concrete behind her. Ray's eyes shot open as Alice threw the blade at his direction. Unfortunately, Ray wasn't quick enough to avoid it in time. The blade hit him in the shoulder and nailing him to the wall behind him. As Ray struggled to get free, he heard Alice's laugh and footsteps getting closer and closer to him. Before he knew it, Alice was face to face with Ray as she laughed at his pain. "I'll give you one last chance, surrender and let me kill you and I'll let you're friends and family survive the impending takeover. Or, you can fight back and you die with your friends and family. Either way, you die in the end!" Alice laughed as Ray kept trying to pull the blade free or at least pull his shoulder back out of the blade. With one final move, Alice removed the blade and proceeded to stab Ray in the chest. "I gave you a chance, now you're friends die with you," Alice whispered into his ear as he began to slide against the wall and to the floor. Ray felt the blade leave his chest with a great deal of pain and Alice proceeded to lick the blade. As his vision faded, he slowly moved his hand to the revolver and began pulling the hammer back on it. Alice turned to see Ray holding a revolver to her face, as he said with a smile, "I may die tonight, but I sure as hell ain't dying without taking you with me." With those words, Ray sealed Alice's fate and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed around the factory, as if the world came to a complete stop. Alice's eyes crossed to see the bullet hole in her forehead, only for her final words to be, "Nice shot." Her body slumped to the floor, lifeless and cold.

Ray dropped the gun as he began to smile. He'd done it, he'd saved them all. But then he realized, he was still bleeding out all over the place. Ray mustered up the strength and began to lift himself off the floor. He then proceeded to walk to the giant hole and the wrecked bus, only to see Goldie still passed out. Now that he thought about it, he was probably dead by now. Ray then walked over the rubble and walked into the cool night air. He saw two pairs of headlights, then followed by lots of flashing red and blue lights. "Damn, too 'em long enough," Ray said to himself as he propped himself up against the bus and began to wait. After a minute, he saw his battered and beaten truck pull up and a familiar silhouette come running from the driver's seat. "Foxy, before you freak out it's not that bad," Ray said as he covered his wound with his trench coat and hand. Foxy didn't believe him and removed his hand to see the still bleeding wound. "NOT THAT BAD?! YOU HAVE A FUCKING HOLE IN YOUR CHEST!" Foxy screamed as an ambulance pulled up with the police. Just then, two paramedics heard her scream and made their way to the two. "Ma'am, please step back. We'll get this guy to a hospital. Is she your wife?" one of them asked, only for Ray to reply, "She's more than my wife." The paramedics nodded their heads as they helped Ray to the ambulance and gestured for Foxy to follow. The vixen followed the paramedics and her husband to the back of the ambulance, just as Ray's strength gave out and he collapsed. "SHIT! Get this guy to the hospital, we're loosing him!" the paramedic yelled as they loaded him up on a stretcher and began to pump blood and painkiller into him.

As Foxy rode in the back with her husband, she she began to weep. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her. She looked up to see Ray smiling and looking at her with eyes that told her 'everything was going to be okay' as she picked up his hand from her knee as held it close to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Ray awoke to a blinding light and a constant beeping sound. As his eyes began to adjust to the light, he began to see his surroundings. He was laying in a hospital bed, drugged an in a daze. He began to see who was in the room. Sure enough, he saw a sleeping Foxy in a chair next to his bed. He looked to the clock to see the time of either day or night. Midnight? But that meant the fight was only an hour ago. As he looked back to Foxy, she began to stir in her sleep. "Aw," he said as she adjusted herself by leaning onto the bed and using his arm as a pillow. He laughed as he tried nudging her awake by gently moving his arm up and down. Sure enough, Foxy's eyes slowly opened to see Ray looking back with a smile. "RAY!" Foxy screamed in happiness as she embraced him in a hug. Ray laughed as he returned the hug, only to hear the faint footsteps coming from the hall. "I'm guessing the others heard you," Ray laughed as he looked to Foxy. Just then, the others walked into the room to see them hugging on the bed. "Wow man, you get stabbed and you still find the time for sex," Charles laughed, only for Crack Shot to punch him in the shoulder. "The police said that Goldie lived from the shot to the shoulder, but he's rotting in prison now though. Mangle and Noir are still on trial at the moment, probably will be found guilty. As for you, apparently the news wants to interview you now. Ender's down there right now with Mari holding them back," Crack Shot replied after she'd punched Charles. "Yeah? Where's Holly, Ben, Rocky, and the two other lovebirds?" Ray said as he looked around. "Holly's still down in the waiting room, trying not to cry her eyes out at the fact her father just got stabbed. Ben's down there trying to help her," Charles said as he rubbed his arm in pain. Ray lifted the covers and began to stand. "Wait Ray, the doctor said that strenuous movements could open the wound again," Foxy said as she slowly began to push him back on the bed. Ray broke free of her grip and began walking out of the room and down the hallway. "MY DAUGHTER AND BOTH MY SONS ARE DOWN THERE, MY DAUGHTER CRYING ABOUT HER FATHER! IF I'M GONNA DO ANYTHING, I'M GONNA GO SEE HER!" Ray yelled as he walked to an elevator. "Yep, he's alright," Charles said as they began to follow him. "Wait, does he have more that one son?" Crack Shot asked in a confused tone. Foxy could only smile as she said, "No, he does have a son-in-law though."

Ben had his arm over Holly's shoulders, trying to get her to stop crying. Suddenly, they heard doctors speaking and someone yelling. Just then, Ray kicked the doors open to the waiting room. Holly shot up with tears in her eyes as she ran to her father. "DADDY!" she yelled as she threw her arms around him and began to sob in his shoulder. "I'm alright Holly, but you should see Alice," Ray replied with a laugh. He noticed Ben and Rocky still siting down. Ray walked over to them and sat next to them, noticing Rocky trying to hold back tears. "Ben, I guess it now or never to give you this speech. Life's gonna give you challenges, but hopefully not like mine. You've done so much in your life just by knowing me and my family. You joined the Marine to protect Holly, dealt with her psychotic father who's now a fucking robot, risked the wrath of your mother when you joined the Marines and by the way still frightens me, and finally ended this whole adventure. You've done me proud son." Ben's eyes widened when he heard the word 'son' in that last sentence. "Did you just call me son?" Ben asked as he looked to a smiling Ray. "Yes, but that's the only time I'm gonna say it. And if you ever tell anyone that I did I'm gonna make you end up like Alice," Ray replied as he shook a fist in Ben's face jokingly. Ben laughed as he shook Ray's hand. Ray then stood up, only to see Ender and Mari coming inside from the parking lot. "Hey Ray, we couldn't hold them back anymore. They've got national news, local news, even world news here to interview you and everyone else. They just got done interviewing us, now they're trying to get to you and Foxy," Ender said with his arm around Mari. "Damn, I guess it's now or never," Ray said as the others finally made it to the waiting room. "Come on Foxy, they want us for an interview. Might as well get it over," Ray said as he stood and took Foxy by the hand and walked out of the hospital. As soon as they walked out, they were welcomed by a barrage of questions and camera flashes. "RAY! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO NOW BE AN ANIMATRONIC?" one reporter said, while another asked, "RAY! WHY DID YOU KILL ALICE INSTEAD OF LETTING HER FACE JUSTICE? HOW DID THIS ALL START?" Ray stood there for a moment, glancing at Foxy and then back to the reporters. "I became an animatronic to save my wife. I killed Alice because I did what was right. To quote John Wayne, "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." I killed her myself because I knew she'd do something to turn the judges on her side and release her from the charges. I took justice into my own hands this night, I don't regret a damn thing," Ray said as he turned and began to walk back into the hospital, leaving the press speechless.

As he walked back in, Foxy next to him, the doctor came rushing into the room. "Sir, you need to return to you're room. You risk..." he was cut off by Ray saying, "Just give me a fucking toolbox and I'll fix myself."

A couple weeks later, Ray was relaxing on his deck and looking out onto the sunset. He was enjoying a cold beer with Ben and their wives, who were sitting on their laps. "Wow, finally over. Never thought this day would ever come. But we're in the clear though. No more worries, no more people trying to kill me or my family, and no one trying to get with my wife," Ray said as he grabbed Foxy, who was getting up to get another beer, and sat her in his lap as the two of them laughed. Ray then stood to grab the beers, telling his wife that he's a grown-ass man and he could get his own beer jokingly. Foxy sat down and began to relax once more, until she noticed Holly's smile. "What are you hiding young lady?" Foxy said with a smile. Holly and Ben looked to one another, then back to Foxy. "It's best if we wait for Ray to come back," Ben laughed. Just then, Ray returned with three beers in hand. Holly hadn't been drink at all, which made Ray suspicious. "So Ben, what did you want to tell us?" Foxy said as she waited for Ray to sit back down and return to his lap. "Dad, I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a grandfather," Holly replied with a smile. Ray eyes shot open at the news, but then he began to laugh to himself as he began to drink his beer.

It was at the airport this time when everyone was saying their goodbyes. Charles and Crack Shot had been engaged and were preparing to go to Florida for an _early _honeymoon, when Roxanne approached the two. "Crack Shot, I know that you've been trying to steal my Harry away from me for a couple years now. But, I'm glad that you've finally found your special someone in your life. I know you two were born for each other. I'd like to think of you as my sister now," Roxanne said, only to make Crack Shot smile and embrace her new 'sister' in a hug. The two then parted and boarded their plane. Harry had just come back from the bathroom, when he noticed Roxanne's devilish smile. "What are you thinking?" Harry asked as Roxanne approached him, swaying her hips with every step. "Oh, I thought once we got back home we could spend some quality time together. You know, rent a nice apartment to ourselves. Spend the weekend in the bedroom, just the two of us," Roxanne whispered into Harry's ear. Harry's eyes widened as he smiled and replied, "I think we need to get on that plane, love." The two then waved goodbye to the others and boarded the plane. Ender and Mari weren't getting on the plane bound for Florida. Ender had asked Mari to marry him, to which she agreed immediately and the the three decided to live at Ender's place in California. That's right, Mari adopted Balloon Boy and he now called Ender his father. The three of them said their goodbyes as they boarded their plane. All that was left were Holly, Ben, Ray, and Foxy. Holly turned to her parents with tears in her eyes as she hugged them goodbye. "Promise that you'll stop doing crazy stuff while I'm gone?" Holly said as she hugged her father, who only replied he couldn't make any promises. Ben shook Ray's hand and promised to look after his daughter and his grandchild. Ray smiled as he watched the two board their plane to Florida. Foxy and Ray were left standing in the airport as their friends' planes took off. "I like Roxanne's idea of a weekend," Ray whispered into Foxy's ear. She only smiled and as they walked back out of the airport, she replied, "Sounds like a plan. I'd really like to test drive this new body." Ray smiled as the two got into the car and drove away. As they pulled away from the airport, Ray's mind drifted back to the first days of being a Marine and being a night watchman at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. He laughed at the memories, but realized that his life had only improved after he met Foxy that fateful night. He'd settled down with a beautiful woman, had two great kids and now a grandchild, many friends, and now a new and improved body. He smiled to himself as he held Foxy's hand, their enemies...finally defeated.

**The End. :)**


	13. New Series!

There will be a new series involving the same OCs from this story, same couples but different ways they met, different adventures.

Ray is still a wolf, Foxy is still a vixen, Holly is Foxy's daughter but not Ray's, and the rest is a surprise.

**The series has nothing to do with Never Leave Me. But, again, the couples are the same. :)**


	14. Link to New Series

s/11067863/1/Foxy-s-Pirate-Adventure-A-New-Voyage


End file.
